


Where Kadara's Heart Lies

by adrift_me



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: A collection of ficlets and prompt fills for Reyes/Ryder.The romance of cheesy puns, of dancing in the underdark and of learning to be someone in a whole new galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone <3 I finally got around to play Mass Effect Andromeda (even though I've owned it since the release :D) and only just romanced Reyes. What a romance! I adore it. So, I want to write lots of nice ficlets and prompt fills as time goes.
> 
> You can hit me up with requests! Any Ryder's gender works for me :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or send me prompts :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)
> 
> p.s. this fic is marked as finished but will be continuously updated.

While the galaxy may be new, human nature remains what it is. Alarms are hated, coffee is needed, and blankets are just too warm to slip out of in the morning.

Kadara’s bright sun softly enters the room through the blinds of Reyes’ apartment. Here it is quiet and one would wonder if the place iss indeed on a planet which is the heart of corruption and unlawful existence.

But Ryder couldn’t bother. Not when he turns on his side, sleepy and a little achy after the previous night’s sensual excersice. As soon as he turns, he laughs as he watches Reyes give him a half-open glance of a sleepy eye. The other is hidden in a pillow where Reyes is faceplanted.

“Morning,” the man mutters into the pillow, refusing to move. Instead, Ryder moves closer, pressing a soft kiss to the Charlatan’s cheek. There is still a whiff of whiskey and a tinge of sweat, but Ryder couldn’t bother.

“Good morning.”

“No, no, my dear, it’s not a good morning, it’s just - morning,” Reyes protests, managing to prop up himself on the arm long enough to give Ryder a short, yet deep, kiss. “And now it is good indeed.”

“You are insufferable sometimes,” Ryder proclaims, laughing and stretching beside his lover. 

“And yet you keep coming and enduring me.”

“Reyes…” Ryder gives him a warning look. Puns are Reyes’ lowest specialty and for each and every one he is always teasingly reproached, but he wouldn’t stop. Ryder wouldn’t want him to anyway.

A quiet moment falls between them. It’s only a few minutes, a few hours, while their duties are forced on pause and the world around them stops moving. In these moments Ryder wonders if life would be like this when his job is finished. Would Reyes come with him to live elsewhere? Would he have to move to Kadara?

“You have too many thoughts in your head for so early a morning. It is no good for your health,” Reyes says with a playful concern, but Ryder learnt to see through him. Concern is… genuine.

“I’m just thinking about the real estate prices. How about a nice little house, away from the vaults and with a sunset view…” Ryder smirks, watching Reyes’ cheeks tint with blush.

“I cannot think that far ahead. I haven’t had my morning coffee!”

They laugh again, laugh loudly and sincerely, until one pulls another into a kiss - and they can’t say who was the one to initiate. But what does it matter when their lips meet, when alarms are off, coffee might be postponed and blankets are still too good to slip out of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Reyes' reaction to Ryder dying on Archon's flagship.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or send me prompts :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Being alive again - and what a twist of a phrase it is - makes Ryder’s skin tingle. He is suddenly so aware of the heartbeat in his chest, of the weight of his armor and of the whole galaxy on his shoulder.

Aware of Kadara’s warm sun. Of its smells. Of Reyes’ gaze when he finds him down in the slums, the king of the underworld.

Ryder has seen those dark eyes study him, look away from him, roll in pleasure and close for a kiss - but now they are different. Concerned, sincere, surprised even.

“You came back,” Reyes says more than asks, rising from the seat on unsteady legs. Ryder approaches him, and the door behind him closes to give the couple some privacy.

“From the dead?”

“That too. Perhaps, your return to the world of mortals made you reconsider your… connections,” Reyes chuckles a little, voice and facade cracking from the sheer relief of seeing his lover alive and well. 

He heard the news from a few sources, some sympathetic ones, some dry from the outpost. Reyes remembers feeling numb and cold, trying to process how his loved one could be dead and alive within seconds. He knows he is dating a miracle, for only a miracle person would love someone like him. To lose that would have been too painful. 

Ryder smiles, reaching for his lover and pulling him in a tight embrace. Reyes’ body presses to his with weight and need, with a strong elevated heartbeat and with arms crushing him.

Both know that there is always the danger of dying, daily, almost inevitable. But somehow luck has been on their side so far. Ryder tries not to think about it, Reyes thinks about it too much.

Their lips meet. A kiss like no other, hot and trying and demanding, as if Reyes needs to know that Ryder is alive, needs to make sure. He desperately holds onto the Pathfinder’s body and brushes fingers through his hair. He bruises his lips with a gentle tug of teeth, because he needs to hear Ryder’s reaction to it. Anything to make sure his lover is truly alive.

“Alive,” he manages to breathe out in his mouth, breathing in Ryder’s “I came back”.

“I’m going to steal your heart and keep it safe if you don’t take care of it properly,” Reyes mutters, looking in Ryder’s eyes and tilting his head for a better angle to kiss.

“Done and done,” Ryder laughs, pecking Reyes on the lips once, twice, a few more times until the kiss deepens again.

It’s a small celebration of life, if only for a little before either will have to go out into danger again. But for now, they can just keep kissing. They can just keep on living.


End file.
